Datei:Chakra Tune Up - All Chakras - Chakra Healing and Meditation - Extended Version
Beschreibung The concept of a chakra is from Hindu tantric literature. It is supposedly an energy center found in the human body. It is typically believed that there is 7 primary chakras, however there are many more minor chakras. It is traditionally believed that the chakras are systems that interact with the body's biological processes. Many believe that it is the concept of the transfer of blood plasma, and energy throughout the organs, endocrine glands and nervous system which results in production, regulation, distribution and balance of hormones and ensures healthy cellular functions. The note of each Chakra is as follows: Root Chakra: C Sacral Chakra: D Solar Plexus Chakra: E Heart Chakra: F Throat Chakra: G Third Eye Chakra: A Crown Chakra: B Root Chakra: The root chakra or Muladhara is the first chakra, and is located at the base of the spine. Muladhara is formed from two Sanskrit words: Mula meaning "root" and Adhara, meaning "support" or "foundation". The root chakra's primary aspects are survival and coexistence with nature. It requires basic necessities such as food, water, shelter and safety. It's emotional challenge is to release fear. Sacral Chakra: The sacral chakra or Svadhisthana is the second chakra, and is located above the pubic bone and below the navel, and encompasses the genital region. Svadhisthana is formed from two Sanskrit words: "swa" means “one’s own” and "adhisthana" means “dwelling place or residence,” it literally translates into: “One’s own residence." There is another meaning of ‘swad’ in Sanskrit i.e. ‘take pleasure in’. The sacral chakras primary aspects are emotional, relationships, intimacy, reproduction, desire, connection, communication, creativity. It's emotional challenges are primarily: care, feeling, and self-acceptance. Solar Plexus Chakra: The solar plexus chakra or Manipura is the third chakra, and is located between the navel and solar plexus. Manipura is a Sanskrit word, "mani" means "brilliant or jewel" and "pura" means “city or house.” It literally translates into “city of jewels or brilliant-house.” The solar plexus chakra's primary aspects are identity, ego/personality, willpower, motivation, self-discipline, self-esteem, action, lack of fear. Heart Chakra: The heart chakra or Anahata is the fourth chakra, and is translated into: unhurt, unstruck, or unbeaten. It is the healing center and is found directly in the center of the chest, not precisely where the heart (organ) is. It is at the center of the seven primary chakras with three below and three above. This is the area where physical and spiritual meet. The prominent lessons from this chakra are forgiveness, unconditional love and compassion. Throat Chakra: The throat chakra or Vishuddha is the fifth chakra, and is translated into: "pure" or "purification". It is located at the center of the neck at the throat, it is the passage of the energy between the lower parts of the body and the head. The prominent lessons from this chakra are communication, creative expression, authenticity. The main challenges are to listen deeply, speak honestly, and precision in expression. This chakra is related to the Akasha. Through the throat, sound is propagated into the air and its vibration can be felt not just in our ears, but also in our whole body. It is an important instrument of communication and expression. Third Eye Chakra: The third eye chakra, brow chakra or Ajna is the sixth chakra, and is translated into: "perceiving”, or “command”. It is located between the brow, or alternatively in the center of the brain. The third eye chakra's primary aspects are: seeing, understanding, consciousness, creativity, imagination, realization, expression, wisdom and insight. A prominent lesson from this chakra is to be an attentive observer (all senses), to concentrate, to reflect your inner-self, among many others. The main challenge is to see beyond all illusions, and extract only the truth. Crown Chakra: The crown chakra, or Sahasrara is the seventh chakra, and is translated into: thousand petals. It is located on the Vertex of the head. The prominent lesson and primary challenge is to release your attachments to desire. The seventh primary energy center is a receiver and transmitter for energy and consciousness. YouTube has a low character count capacity, so I can only provide a limited amount of information. Links: - Support: https://www.anthonysommer.com/support - Blog: https://www.anthonysommer.com/blog - FAQ: https://www.anthonysommer.com/faq - New channel - Neurogenesis: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_HXbh3A1FlBDMCBsfQTM8Q?sub_confirmation=1 - New channel - Lucid Collective: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCG54ccJuTKZs5Ha-IYBJFg?sub_confirmation=1 Kategorie:Videos